Bey Tong
by CETHERIEL
Summary: viktor malhk, 16, starts on his journey as pokemon trainer, after finishinh high school. while on his quest for badges he meets the 'bey tong', a league of trainers who wish to change kanto policies on science and pokemon, wahtever it takes to do so.
1. start off

First day 

It was somewhat around 10 o clock when i woke up. Since I had already scheduled a meeting with prof. Grim, I dashed out this PokéShelter and went to my meeting. But before I start writing 'bout my meeting, let me introduce myself. 

My name is Victor Mlhk. Do not ask me how to read my name. Mom once told me not even my father knew it. Who cares? I live in the city of Lavender, and that may be why so many people mock me when I tell them I'm gonna be a great trainer. 

I am 16 years old right now. I know i'm too old to be starter, but since the beginning, mom said she didn't want me to become an offcial trainer, and I had to study as long as she wanted, and work half time to buy stuff I thought I'd be needing. I payed a real lot of money (around $5k) just to join the League. My ID is 292929 - I guess it was a lucky shot to get such a number. Before I started my trip, i bought a PokéGear, registered it with my ID number and bought some PkBalls also. This backpack o' mine carries only some clothes for special events, since my daily clothes are often those of the PokéShelter. For you who don't know what a PokéShelter (PS) is, it's something like an Inn, for pokétrainers only. Here in Pallet, it is often found full of researches, since Prof. Grim works at Pallet Pokémon Research Center. 

In my pack you'll also find a DiscMan, which i use to play my favorite MP3s. I also carry a book one of my best friends gave me, it is called "Pokémon Legends". It is the book which pokemon games were based on. And of course, I carry the Pokémon League Official Trainer Guide, where all the rules of the Pokemon League challenge are explained. I have read it a thousand times, so i might to know it by heart. 

Here in this PS, I met a boy named Yuu. He is also starting today, and since he is also reading Pokémon Legends, we decided to become each other's "rival". In the book, the main charcter (Satoshi) has a very strong rival (Shigeru) and it is the rivality between both that helps 'em to go on. So we decided to become rivals. He is from Pewter, so he is gonna pay a visit to his hometown soon. He decided (before we met) that he'd take a Squirtle at Grim's lab, and then head on to Viridian and Pewter first (type-advantges). I decided to take a Charmander, and then head southward, to Cinnabar Islands, where volcanos are hot... I guess it is a good place to train my Charmander, since he'll be feeling stronger. On my way i'll try catching water-type Pokémon to help me out defeating Sandalfon, the Fire-type Gym Leader. 

Well let's now go back to the meeting. I was surprised to see Yuu already there, but after all, he was starting his journey today too. Today is Wednesday, and Prof. Grim didn't seem happy to interrupt his work because of us. He said that he had only a squirtle and a charmander left for beginners - yuu and i exchanged looks. I picked up Charmander, the pokemon i have dreamed for my lifetime and Yuu picked up Squirtle, and he seemed as happy as i was. We both shaked hands, and decided to have our first match right there. We put a Pkball as a prize (i had 5) and began our battle. 

At first, Charmander seemed to have the advantage, for he was **scratch**ing up poor Squirtle so hard it was almost crying, but after some **withdraw**s it seemed as **sratch**ing was useless. Since Charmander's attacks were rather useless, i tried making him **growl**, but he is not used with me at all, and his **growl**s were useless also. Yuu defeated me and took the ball as a prize. 

That match went on inside the lab, and we mad quite a mess in there. Prof Grim went really mad. He told us to fix whatever we had done and get off of his sight . He was not as calm and peaceful as the Prof. Oak from the book - i guess the author was being ironic. 

Fixing our mess took us a very long time. After it was done, it was almost 2pm. We both rushed to the PS, showed our Pokédexes (which were given by Grim at the lab) and got our first free lunch (not exactly free, since we were working as trainers). We (i mean me and yuu) talked 'bout what each was gonna do. He told me he was gonna do the book route (meaning he would do the journey as Satoshi did in the book), though he'd fight in Viridian - his excuse for that was that Satoshi'd have battled Viridian Gym if it wasn't closed. also he'd fly wherever there were a Trainer Contest his Trainer Level would let him get into. 

As for those contests, I told him I would also fly to 'em, whenever my Trainer Level would let me participate. Trainer Level stands like this: there are four Levels in each Gym. Depending om my Pokemon, i may choose to fight on any Level: Bronze, Silver, Gold or Crystal Level. They are valued 1, 2, 3 and 4 levels each, but you may only hold a badge from each gym. That means if i had a Pewter bronze badge and a Viridian bronze badge i'd be TL2 and if i came back to viridian and fought for the silver badge i'd be TL3 (i'd lose the bronze badge point in order to earn the silver badge 2 points). 

So, after all journeys around Kanto I may sum up to TL32+TL1 if i defeat the Saffron Fighter Gym and +TL1 for each Pkmn League Official Event i win. I need to be TL30 with a badge from each gym in Kanto in order to Enter the Elite 7 Challenge. Before I defeat the elite 7 challenge i am not allowed to leave Kanto (that's part of being an offiicial trainer for the PL. normal citizens have free acces to any federation). 

I know the #1 in the PL ranking is a young man called Razel. He is a fire type trainer and is actually TL112. that's Crystal badge on every single Gym, on every single federation (summing TL96+1) and some events +5 because of the Elite7 challenge. But there's a last challenge after you defeat the elite 7 and all other gyms. Other than events, there is the PKMasters Challenge. There are 29 PKMasters around the 3 federations and each is valued 5 points. But they are really hard to find and even harder to defeat. I know Razel hasn't defeated more than 1. That's because trainers who find them keep secrecy about it (they are competing with each other, and don't want every body tio have a medal). 

It is now 8pm. I am very tired. I tried catching a Rattata but they run away of pkballs very fast. Charmander got some experience at least. I bought a ticket to ride south onboard the SS Sally. but i am not allowed to participate in the contest on the conves, since i should be TL5 to enter the lower level... At least, since my roommate is TL18, he went upstairs to enter the contest and i'm gonna sleep peacefully. Yes, i have a roommate here also. his name is Dan, but he is not very talkative. I had to have a roommate since I paid the lowest price there is on this boat: $2500. Now i have only $1200 left. 

Now i'll just close this tripbook i started writing today and tomorrow night i'll continue. Just as a remember I'll leave my stats noted down right here: 

Day: October 4, Wednesday   
Carrying: PKDX, PKGR, PKball x4, Tripbook   
Pokémon: Charmander   
Charmander: stats OK not holding any item. Seems to be excited since it must be his first trip off palett. 


	2. he sings!

Tactics 

I slept 'till the arrival at Cinnabar. I wasn't that excited, since i was left apart the events at the boat. But after i first saw the Cinnabar Volcano, I got my strenght back and willed to go offboard and begin my search for a water-type pokemon as soon as possible. I named Charmander Levi, after all, i want him to become a Charizard. 

As soon as I dropped off the boat, I tried walking around searching for a water pkmn that might be goofing around. I found a funny Krabby goofing around, and sent Levi to fight him. But as he approached, it threw a **bubblebeam** blast at my dear pkmn, who immediately fell down. I called him back and ran to the PkCenter (PCt) where i healed him. 

I did not give up, of course, and walking around I found a Poliwag. I thought twice before sending charmander to fight him. There were some chances of that pkmn wiping out Levi just as the other did. So instead I tried watching him for a while, waiting for a good chance to send Levi or throw the pk ball. And then luck came to my aid. It just started to take a nap! 

I threw the pkball as hard as i could and then it was pulled inside it. I saw it jumping and rolling but he was mine. Actually, it was a She, a female Poliwag. I called her Poli. By playing with her, i figured out she can **hypnosis** as well as use water attacks. That meand I was gonna use her not only to defeat Sandalfon, but also to catch some pkmn. 

By the way, i came to find a TL1 trainer down there. His name is Joshua. He chose a water type pkmn as his first and decided to go south to get Cinnabar bronze badge first but he soon found out that type-advantages do not win a battle. I battled him (a potion was the prize, or $300, since i had no potions). I used Charmander (who needed battle experience) and he sent Totodile. I thought that was it, but i soon came to know that type-advantages are not that though. Specially because it had no water-type attack experience. I started scratching as usual, and he tried scratching too. After some scratches, it used a leer technique that made Charmander flinch a little. But since he was copying our scratch attack, i tried asking Charmander to use the same leer technique. With a soul-freezing stare (ok, maybe i'm exagerating a little) he showed totodile who's the boss and scratched him down! 

I got my potion, and decided to go to the PS, since i had not have lunch after i arrived. Joshua came with me, for he had nothing better to do. 

After lunch, walking around the city, I found out that Cinnabar Islands was quite boring for non-**surf**ing trianers. There were few pokemon around (mostly farfetch'd and pidgeys/pidgeottos) but they **fly** away instead of fighting. There's no trainer attractions so i have nothng else to do but take sandalfon's challenge. Of coure there was the CinnabarVolcano tour, but it was TL30 to poke around by yourself or $500 just to have a visitting tour... 

I arrived at the gym at 3 o clock (after getting tired of running after pidgeys) and i met Joshua again there. He challenged me, saying his pkmn had gotten better. I took the challenge, puttng $500 as a prize. He agreeed and sent totodile. 

I sent Levi, since he lacked some battle experience, and used the leer technique first. Toto withdrawed a little, but then tried a Water Gun attack. He missed, for he seemed to be using it for the 1st time in a battle, and Levi answered with a quick **tackle** attack. Then i just took my advantage from toto's fall and shouted for charmander to **bite** him. At first he looked puzzled but then he bitted toto right on the nose. With that mouth of him, charmander was not able to deal that much damage but it worked as a flinching move. Having a third attack in a row he scratched him, on the nose again. Toto cried out loudly and was called back by Joshua. He told me that even though toto was defeated, it learned how to aim a water gun attack and would do better against the gym. i sincerely hope so. 

Some guys inside the gym said I should train a little more before i entered the challenge, but i thought i would never be fit to fight anywhere if i didn't try it now. Alas, you can only challenge a gym once per TL, so it means if i lose i'd have to come back just after winning a badge at least... Add that to my shortage of money and you'll understand why winning was so important to me. 

The first match was against a local rookie. Thought it would be easy but it was 3 against 3... i had only 2, so i thought i'd catch another pkmn before the next match. If i win this. The first one he sent was Growlithe. I chose Levi first. 

**Leer**ing was the most logical thing to do as a 1st attack, so i called for it. Growlithe then surprised the hell out of me by **dig**ging a hole in the ground. I called back charmander and sent Poli - at least poli wasn't weak against ground-type moves. She took the **dig** up move quite well, and then I thought he would do it again until it was over... so i called for **hypnosis** which worked quite well. Since a water attack would probably wake him up (though not for sure), i asked for a **tackle** move which hit growlithe in the face. As he continued to sleep, i attacked him with a **water gun** move. Poli knew how to do that well, and it took down Growlithe. 

Next one was easier, it was a Sandshrew. I have no idea what it was doing in a Fire-type Gym, but it just made me aware that gym matches are well balanced. Though he was unlucky he had to fight Poli. As for the last pkmn, it was a Charmander also. 

I thought I would easily win with Poli, but i guess that rookie thought the same: that was probably why he sent sandshrew first. he just **scratch**ed Poli twice, but then Charmander jumped out over her and hit her with both his back paws... then he hit her hard with the tail. I had to call her back, but Levi wouldn't be enough... so i thougt of **hypnosis**. It.. didn't work... and poli took another **Tail Whip** and a **scratch**, which sent her to the floor. Then I sent Levi. I was afraid he wouldn't do it. 

The other charmander just tried to hit him, but Levi just dodged... i called for a cold enraged **leer** but at the very moment the enemy char cried a **supersonic** scream... my char seemed confused... and started singing. My, he sings real bad... the song had a pitch high note in the end, and both charmanders seemed confused... couldn't help laughing... then the opponent's pokemon hit itself, Levi managed to **bite** him (or kiss him, couldn't see, was rolling on the floor, laughing out loudly). 

The opponen's char shook his head, as if recovering from confusion, but Levi bit his tail (this time it was a **bite** - the enemy char jumped). Now it was Levi who was laughing. The opoonent char hit him in the nose with a **scratch** attack. Levi answered to that with a **scratch** also, and it seemed they would both fall **tackl**ing to the ground. But since i started the battle using **leer** i got a small advantage - which saved me. and I won. 

I won't be coming back 'till i've got another pkmn, but at least i won some money ($400). 

Joshua wants to challenge me again, but i'll just give it a rest to both my pkmn. i'm resting at the PS now. 

My stats:   
Carrying: PKDX, PKGR, PKball x4, Tripbook, Potion, $2100 (need $400 more to return to the mainland)   
Pokémon: Levi - the singer Charmander, and Poli, the Poliwag.   
Levi: stats OK not holding any item. seemed to like the idea of singing.   
Poli: stats OK not holding any item. seems a bit sad. 


End file.
